1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a postcard, more particularly to a postcard having a front postcard panel and a rear postcard panel releasably adhered to the front postcard panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model No. M310124 discloses a postcard that has a printed pattern and a foldable portion. The foldable portion can be folded so that the printed pattern is formed into a 3D (three-dimensional) structure.